Funny Moments
by Cinderfern
Summary: A collection of random, funny one-shots featuring the ninja and their friends. Includes requests from my lovely reviewers! (I had no idea what to name it...lol) Pretty much just the ninja texting each other and other characters. Rated T for possible (future) language, drinking, and rude humor, more like K.
1. Chapter 1

**NINJAGO: Funny Moments**

 _Hey! It's Cinder, and I've been procrastinating! I apologize for not updating my story, but instead, I decided to publish these funny texts I wrote. I hope you all enjoy! I will update when I've been to lazy to write more Into the Storm, so there's more to come :)_

 _..._

 **#1 - Toilet Texter**

Kai: Haiii

Lloyd: Hi Kai

Kai: Hey

Lloyd: What's up?

Kai: Not much. I'm just taking a poo.

Lloyd: O/././O

Lloyd: Eww Kai

Kai: ;)

Lloyd: Enjoy your poo

Kai: I will

Lloyd: K bye!

Kai: Bye

(A/n what did I just write?XD)

...

 **#2 - Cake**

Cole: where r u lloyd?

Lloyd: Uh, in my room. Why?

Cole: Idk. Just bored.

Lloyd: Oh ok:)

Cole: I'm inviting the others to the chat

Lloyd: Cool

Kai: what?

Zane: Hello

Jay: 'sup?

Lloyd: Hi guys. Cole's bored.

Cole: extremely

Zane: Nothing a little cake couldn't fix, I presume?

Cole: Cake! XD

Lloyd: Ooh I want cake too!

Jay: so do I

Kai: I could go for some cake

Cole: CAAKEEE!

Lloyd: Let's make cake

Zane: Ok. Meet you all in the kitchen.

Jay: On my way!

Kai: Coming

Cole: CCCCAAAAKKKKEEEEE!

Lloyd: Be right there XD

...

 **#3 - Tea Party**

Unknown: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Who is this?

Unknown: It's Morro

Lloyd: Morro? What the heck?

Morro: I'm sorry for possessing you.

Lloyd: It happens

Lloyd: But how are you texting me? I thought you died.

Morro: I'm a ghost, silly. I never die.

Lloyd: But you fell in the water…

Morro: Nobody dies forever.

Lloyd: Then where's my father?

Morro: He's right here now. We're having tea.

Garmadon: Hi Lloyd

Lloyd: Hey dad!

Lloyd: Enjoying your tea?

Garmadon: Indeed. Morro makes really good tea :)

Morro: ...don't ask.

Lloyd: XD

Lloyd: Well have fun :)

Morro: Sorry again Green Ninja

Lloyd: Well, we won, so let's call it even.

Morro: Ok, thanks!

Garmadon: You're a good kid.

Lloyd: What can I say? I had good teachers.

Morro: Ugh...the ninja.

Morro: Just kidding!

Lloyd: Ok, well bye!

Garmadon: Bye

Morro: Bye greenie

...

 **#4 - Too Much Caffeine**

Kai: Lloyd, put that soda down right now!

Lloyd: No

Kai: You know how you get when you have too much sugar. Not to mention all that caffeine…

Lloyd: Relax, it's diet soda.

Kai: Doesn't matter. All that caffeine will make you crazy.

Lloyd: Nah, I'll be fine.

Kai: Last time you had a can of soda, you were up all night jumping on the bed.

Lloyd: So? Nothing wrong with that.

Kai: You tried to make out with a toilet.

Lloyd: O/././O

Kai: It's true. Just ask the others.

Lloyd: Well then…

Kai: How much soda have you had?

Lloyd: This is only my third can.

Kai: Oh, brother...

...

 _Well, that's it for now. Please leave your thoughts, as well as any ideas for future texts. Thanks for reading this crazy stuff!_

 _\- Cinder :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**NINJAGO: Funny Moments**

 _I'm back!_

 _This "story" got great reviews and even some favorites! I'm so glad you guys liked it XD So I decided to post another chapter! (YAY Cinder's updating!) I have ideas as to what will happen in Into the Storm, but that's a while in the future so I need to come up with some stuff to fill the space. I try to update every even day of the month, but I've skipped a few, so I will probably update tomorrow. In the mean time, here's some more crazy conversations for y'all!_

 _..._

 **#5 - Zane x Baymax**

Zane: Hello. I am Zane, your personal ninja companion.

Lloyd: Zane, have you been watching Big Hero 6 again?

Zane: I was alerted to the need for ninja backup when you said "Ninja Go!"

Lloyd: You're going to be talking like that for hours, aren't you?

Zane: I will do Spinjitzu now.

Lloyd: Okay, who told Zane to watch BH6 again?

Jay: Oops, ha ha, might have been me :)

Zane: Balalala

Lloyd: *sigh* Great...

Zane: Lloyd, my sensors say you are experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis: puberty.

Jay: Hahahaha! Classic XD

Lloyd: Shut up.

...

 **#6 - Pixane**

(Not a text, Zane is talking to his phone)

Siri: Hello, Zane. How can I help you?

Zane: PIXAL? Is that you?

Siri: I am not PIXAL, I am Siri.

Zane: How is my phone speaking to me?

Siri: I am your personal assistant, Zane.

Zane: Are you trapped in my phone? Do you want me to free you?

Siri: No, this is where I belong.

Zane: What can you do, Siri?

Siri: I can call or text people for you, play music, search the web, and things like that.

Zane: Can you text PIXAL for me?

Siri: Of course. What do you want to say to PIXAL?

Zane: Tell her...we are compatible.

Siri: Message sent.

Zane: Why, thank you.

Siri: It's what I do.

Zane: Would PIXAL be upset if she knew I was talking to you?

Siri: Of course not.

Zane: Okay, good.

Siri: Is there anything else I can do for you?

Zane: Hmm...can you tell me a story?

Siri: Certainly. Once upon a time, there was a nindroid named Zane. He was very intelligent and brave. One day, he met a girl droid named PIXAL. PIXAL and Zane quickly hit it off. She fixed him when he was broken, and he gave her half of his power source. Zane sacrificed himself to save PIXAL, as well as his friends and all of Ninjago. He was able to rebuild himself, though. Zane and PIXAL were finally reunited, and they fell in love. The end.

Zane: That was a very nice story, Siri. But how did you know about that?

Siri: PIXAL programmed me to say it.

Zane: That is so sweet.

Siri: You have one new message.

Zane: What does it say?

Siri: It's from PIXAL. It says, "I love you."

(Aww, PIXAL x Zane is so cute!)

...

 **#7 - Too Much Caffeine (part 2)**

Kai: Someone please help

Cole: What's up Kai?

Jay: It's 2 a.m.

Kai: I know.

Zane: We should all be asleep. We have to train early tomorrow.

Kai: I was trying to sleep, but I can't.

Jay: Why not?

Kai: Lloyd has been jumping on his bed for hours

Cole: Heh. I was wondering what happened to all that diet Mountain Dew

Kai: It's all having a party in Lloyd's stomach.

Zane: How much did he have?

Kai: At least three cans

Cole: o.o

Jay: He's gonna be up all night.

Zane: Do you want to sleep in our room?

Kai: That would be great, thanks

Zane: No problem. Sleep wherever you like.

Kai: I'll just sleep on the floor.

Zane: Okay. Goodnight.

Cole: See you in a minute

Kai: I'm on my way

Jay: zzzzzzzz

Kai: Ah, crap!

Cole: What?

Kai: Lloyd found the leftover cake

Cole: Mine!

Kai: It's all over our room now.

Cole: *sigh* I'll get the mop...

...

 **#8 - Real Life (almost)**

Cole: Cinder, what are you doing?

Me: Writing...

Cole: Cinder?

Me: K fine. I'm being lazy XD

Cole: Shouldn't you be writing your story? Or doing school? Or...something?

Me: Look, Twinkle Toes, I don't know what to write right now. And I am far too lazy to be doing school.

Cole: Hey, who you callin' Twinkle Toes, Twinkle Toes?

Me: Uh...you.

Cole: ANYWAYS, you should really update your story.

Me: Maybe I will.

Cole: Uh huh. Let's see.

Me: ...wait for it...

Cole: ...

Me: Nope, can't do it. Too lazy.

Cole: o.o

Cole: Go to bed then.

Me: NEVERRRRR!

Me: What, you didn't really think Lloyd drank all that Mountain Dew by himself, did you?

Cole: *sigh*

...

 _Thanks for reading! Please review (if you want) 'cause your reviews make me so happy!_

 _Special thanks to Angelninjagal and Princess Bunny for the reviews, they made my day :)_

 _I wasn't kidding about that Mountain Dew..._

 _I do apologize, these one-shots can get really weird :o_

 _Till next time,_

 _\- Cinder :)_

 _(For the record, writing funny, lighthearted stuff is way more my style than writing sad stuff like my other one-shot. They say "write what you know" and I'm a pretty random person, go figure!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**NINJAGO: Funny Moments**

 _Yay more updates! I love how much you guys love this :) Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing!_

...

 **#9 - Truth or Dare**

Jay: I have an idea :D

Kai: What is it?

Jay: Let's all play Truth or Dare!

Cole: I'm in

Zane: So am I.

Kai: Eh, why not?

Nya: Sounds fun

Lloyd: Guys, I don't know about this...

Jay: Why not, Green Machine? Scared?

Lloyd: Actually, yeah, a little

Kai: Why?

Lloyd: This game seems to have a way of making people upset

Cole: Aw, c'mon, Lloyd. Play with us!

Zane: Please?

Lloyd: Ok, fine

Jay: Yayyyyy!

Nya: Jay, you can go first cause it was your idea

Jay: Hmm...Cole, truth or dare?

Cole: Dare, duh

Jay: I dare you to possess someone!

Cole: I'm not doing that, Zaptrap!

Kai: You have to

Cole: Fine

Jay: My name is Jay and I like kissing pillows

Cole: Happy?

Jay: Hey, no fair! Cole made me type that! I don't kiss pillows...anymore

Lloyd: Not so fun being possessed, is it?

Jay: Nope

Cole: Moving on. Nya, truth or dare?

Nya: Dare

Cole: I dare you to tell us which wire you cut, back at the junkyard a while ago

Nya: I said I wouldn't tell

Jay: You have to. It's the rules

Nya: Fine. I cut blue

Jay: Ha!

Cole: Ok. Well, I don't really care. I've moved on

Kai: To who?

Cole: Cake ;)

Zane: Of course.

Nya: Zane, truth or dare?

Zane: Truth

Nya: Would you rather marry PIXAL or win the lottery?

Zane: I would like to marry PIXAL. I don't need money. All I need is my friends.

Nya: Aww

Lloyd: You're sweet :)

Kai: And so right!

Zane: Lloyd, truth or dare?

Lloyd: Uh...dare

Zane: I dare you to hang upside down for five minutes.

Lloyd: Ok. I'm doing it

Kai: I'm watching him

Lloyd: Oh man, this is uncomfortable!

Jay: 4 1/2 more minutes

Lloyd: Kai?

Kai: Yes?

Lloyd: Truth or dare?

Kai: Truth

Lloyd: Time to make things awkward. Have you ever kissed someone?

Kai: O/././O

Jay: Tell us!

Nya: Yeah, Kai

Cole: :x

Kai: No, I have never kissed someone

Lloyd: Really?

Kai: I almost kissed Skylor, but Dareth interrupted us. So the answer is no.

Nya: Wonder who your first kiss will be...

Kai: Never mention this

Lloyd: Your secret's safe with us ;)

Kai: Thanks.

Cole: It's your turn Kai

Kai: Oh, right! Jay?

Jay: Truth

Kai: Are you in Nya's room?

Jay: ...no

Kai: Are you?

Jay: Maybe

Nya: Oh, Kai

Kai: Get out or I'm coming for you

Jay: Noooooo!

Nya: Better run, Jay!

Jay: ...

Kai: That's it!

Jay: *scream* :O

...

 **#10 - Grocery Shopping**

Lloyd: I'm at the store. You guys need anything?

Cole: Cake

Lloyd: NO!

Cole: Aw man:(

Kai: Hair gel

Lloyd: Really Kai?

Kai: What? The masterpiece that is my hair doesn't just happen.

Lloyd: Fine. Anyone else?

Cole: We need toilet paper. Jay used it all trying to make himself a mummy

Jay: It was worth it!

Lloyd: I'll pick some up

Zane: I need some AA batteries.

Kai: For your falcon?

Zane: No, for my Xbox controller, silly!

Lloyd: Got it. Anything else?

Jay: Get a pizza. Let's go one-third meat lover's, extra mushrooms, one-sixth Hawaiian, but no ham, one-eighth vegetarian, hold the veggies, and the rest Italian-style.

Lloyd: You're getting pepperoni.

Jay: That works too.

Kai: I think that's it

Lloyd: Ok. I'm just about done. Just gotta grab the soda...

Kai: Here we go again

...

 **#11 - Invisible Tea Lover**

Unknown: Hello Kai. How are you today?

Kai: Uhh, who is this?

Unknown: Why, it's me, Pythor

Kai: Seriously?

Pythor: Seriously.

Kai: What do you want?

Pythor: I was just wondering how you were doing

Kai: No really, what do you want?

Pythor: Oh, come on. Can't a snake ask how a ninja is without wanting...oh, I see your point.

Kai: Well?

Pythor: I was wondering if I could get a ride? You do have your power dragon, after all, right?

Kai: Where to?

Pythor: There's this new tea shop near Ouroboros. I hear they have the best tea in the area.

Kai: Since when do you drink tea?

Pythor: Oh, don't be silly. Your Sensei got me hooked on it when we were inside the Great Devourer.

Kai: Hmm

Pythor: Could I have a ride or not?

Kai: I guess

Pythor: Why, thank you.

Kai: No problem. Where should I meet you?

(*Pythor appears next to Kai*)

"Right here is fine."

...

 **#12 - Coffee Tales**

Kai: Who's in the kitchen?

Jay: Not me. I'm in my room. Why are you wondering?

Kai: Someone's being really noisy. Anyone know who?

Cole: Normally I would be in there, but not at the moment. We're out of cake, I checked

Zane: I've been training for hours.

Nya: I'm with Jay

Kai: Where's Lloyd?

Cole: Idk

Jay: No idea

Kai: I'm gonna call him

(*Kai calls Lloyd*)

Lloyd: Hello?

Kai: Hey, where are you?

Lloyd: In the kitchen. Why?

Kai: Oh, so it's you.

Lloyd: What's me?

Kai: You're the one making all the noise.

Lloyd: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

Kai: That's okay. I was just curious what you're up to that's so loud.

Lloyd: I was trying to find the coffee machine.

Kai: You were?

Lloyd: Yeah. I found it though.

Kai: Why do you need it?

Lloyd: For coffee, duh.

Kai: You shouldn't drink coffee. They say it stunts your growth.

Lloyd: Yeah, I think we stopped having to worry about that years ago when I used that Tomorrow's Tea.

Kai: Good point. But still, it has a lot of caffeine. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. And I actually have said it a thousand times. Lloyd plus caffeine equals disaster. Simple math, really.

Lloyd: Ha ha, very funny. I was up all night, and I'm tired, so I want coffee.

Kai: Why were you up all night?

Lloyd: I was...uh...training?

Kai: What were you really doing?

Lloyd: Schoolwork?

Kai: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Fine, I was playing on my phone.

Kai: That's what I thought.

Lloyd: I'm still having coffee.

Kai: Okay, but only a little. Deal?

Lloyd: Deal!

Kai: Alright. Bye!

Lloyd: See ya!

(*Kai hangs up*)

Lloyd (to himself): *snickers* Four cups is a little, right?

...

 _I'm not sure why I keep writing about Lloyd x caffeine...oh well, it's funny XD!_

 _Thanks TheArtSmartQueen for your review :D_

 _More updates soon, because apparently I really love procrastinating...and caffeine ;)_

 _\- Cinder_


	4. Chapter 4

**NINJAGO: Funny Moments**

 _Thanks again to all my readers! I got some requests so I tried to use them :) Hope you like!_

 _..._

 **#13 - Cat Burglar**

(Requested by Wanli8970)

Jay: Oh my...

Nya: Holy crap!

Cole: What's wrong?

Jay: What happened in our room?

Cole: What do you mean?

Jay: There's scratches everywhere! Looks like someone brought a cat in here

Nya: The same thing happened to my room

Cole: How? We don't have a cat

Kai: My room isn't messy, but it does smell like pee

Jay: Eww!

Zane: That is most unfortunate.

Nya: Well, how can there be scratches and pee?

Cole: Kai?

Kai: Wasn't me!

Zane: My sensors show that there was definitely a cat in our room.

Cole: But who brought one in?

Jay: It wasn't me. I'm more of a dog person myself. I know Nya likes cats though.

Nya: I've been working on some mechs all morning long. I only just got back to my room a few minutes ago. Maybe it was Cole.

Cole: Nah, I've been rock climbing since sunrise. I'm still there now. What about you, Zane? You love animals.

Zane: I already have a falcon. I do not need a cat as well. It was probably Kai. He has a tendency to make messes.

Kai: Hey! I can't even remember the last time I saw a cat.

Nya: Then how did one get in our rooms?

Zane: Wait, where's Lloyd?

Kai: Idk. Last I saw him, he was acting kinda suspicious

Jay: What was he doing?

Kai: It looked like he was trying to sneak something into our room

Nya: What was it?

Kai: I dunno

Cole: Hmm...

Kai: I heard something

Jay: What?

Kai: It's coming from my and Lloyd's closet. I'm gonna check it out

Kai: Well, mystery solved!

Nya: What did you find?

Kai: Lloyd's in the closet, and he's got a kitten!

Cole: Oh, that explains it!

Lloyd: I found her in an alley. She has no collar or anything. Can I keep her?

Jay: Lloyd, she scratched up my room

Nya: Mine too

Kai: And she peed in ours.

Lloyd: Oh, yeah, sorry about that guys :)

Zane: It's okay. I suppose if you want to keep her, you could ask Sensei.

Lloyd: Ok! I'll do that.

(*A few minutes later*)

Lloyd: He said yes, as long as I take care of her

Nya: Sweet!

Jay: You know that means you have to scoop her poop, right?

Lloyd: Hey, if I can do it for Ultra Dragon, I'm pretty sure I can do it for a little kitten.

Cole: So what are you gonna name her?

Lloyd: I think I'll call her Breez.

Nya: That's cute!

Kai: You're going to clean up the little mess she made in our room, right?

Lloyd: Of course. I'll do that right now.

...

 **#14 - Tea Story**

 _(Takes place when Morro was Wu's student)_

Wu: Have you finished your training?

Morro: Yes, Sensei.

Wu: How did it go?

Morro: It went well. I completed the training course in just 23 seconds.

Wu: That's a new record!

Morro: :)

Wu: Can you do me a favor?

Morro: Anything.

Wu: A new shipment of tea just came in at the shop. Could you go pick out a few new kinds?

Morro: Of course.

Wu: Great. I'll pay you back this afternoon.

(*Some time later*)

Morro: Okay, Sensei, I'm at the shop. What kinds of tea should I get?

Wu: Just pick out a few interesting ones.

Morro: Let's see…

(*Back at the Monastery*)

Morro walked into the Monastery, carrying a bag full of tea. He approached Wu's door, and knocked.

"Come in," Wu called. He turned to see his student entering the room. "Ah, I see you have the tea. Thank you very much!"

Morro nodded, handing his Sensei the bag. "Anytime, Sensei."

Wu took the bag and looked inside. "Let's see what you got," he said. He set the four jars containing the tea on the ground in front of him. "Chipmunk's Tea, Flipper's Tea, Astronaut's Tea, and - ooh, here's an interesting one - Miley's Tea."

"Shall we try them?" Morro asked.

"Of course," Wu answered. He got up and brewed one cup of each kind of tea. He set them randomly on the ground between himself and his student. They each took a cup.

"Bottoms up," Wu said. They both drank their tea.

A few moments later, Wu began floating. "What the heck?" He gasped. "Where'd all the gravity go?"

"You must've -" Morro stopped speaking and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Wu laughed. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Morro shrugged. "I don't know!" He replied, his voice high pitched. "I sound like a freaking chipmunk. Oh wait…"

"You must have gotten Chipmunk's Tea," he observed. "I clearly chose Astronaut's Tea. Look at me!" He was sitting upside down on the ceiling.

Wu floated around the room while Morro sang random songs. They both burst out laughing several times. After about ten minutes, the effects of the tea began to wear off. Wu floated back down to the ground and Morro's voice returned to normal.

"Ready to try the other two?" Wu asked.

"Yeah!"

They each picked up another cup, clinked them together, and drank the contents.

Morro stood up. "I suddenly have the urge to..." he said, before running to a wide, empty spot in the room and doing a roundoff back tuck. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know I could do that!"

"You got Flipper's Tea," he observed. His eyes widened. "Which means…" He suddenly started twerking.

Morro laughed so hard he fell to the ground. "Sensei, you're twerking!"

"I..can't...stop!" Wu said. He, too, was laughing.

"Well, we know who got Miley's Tea!" Morro pointed out. He did a side aerial and a front flip. "This tea is so cool!" He exclaimed.

For the next ten minutes, Morro flipped around the room, and Wu tried out different ways to twerk. By the time the tea wore off, they were both laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

"We need to do this more often," Wu said when he was finally able to stop twerking.

Morro nodded. "I can go back to the Tea Store tomorrow, if you want."

Wu smiled. "Maybe not that often," he chuckled.

...

 _I think the last one might be my favorite of them all...what do you guys think? :D_

 _Time to respond to reviews!_

 _Wanli8970_ _:_ _Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked it!_

 _sportsgallol : Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it._

 _Kai's Girlfriend_ _:_ _Thanks! I try XD_

 _Janey_ _Tie : Yes I do :)_

 _Bluepaw265 : Aw, thank you! _

_Angelninjagal : Of course I will write more with Morro :)_

 _Thanks again to everyone! I have still been procrastinating but not as much. I've written more for Into the Storm, and I plan to update this afternoon. Please review, cause your reviews make me so happy! If you have any requests, let me know (just no OC's at the moment). After 7/27 I'm done with summer school (YAY!) so more time for writing. I'm also planning to start another series of (normal) one-shots next week, so PM me if you have any ideas for that :)_

 _\- Cinder_


	5. Chapter 5

**NINJAGO: Funny Moments**

 _Latest update ever. I'm sorry DX._

 _Hope you enjoy anyway :)_

 **#15 - Pencil Party**

Kai joined his friends in the living room.

"Okay, guys," he said. "Today, we're gonna play 'ninja vs. pin'!"

Jay looked up from his phone. "Wait, what?"

"We're going to find some weird projects and attempt them. 'Cause we can do that. 'Cause we're ninja. And we're awesome. But first…" He walked over to the ninja of ice and pointed to his shoes. "What are thoooooooooooooose?"

Zane looked down, confused. "They are called Jays," he replied.

"Not mine, unfortunately," Jay said.

"Bro, those are fire!" Kai remarked.

"They are not fire," Zane argued. "If they were, they would burn my feet."

Kai laughed. "Nevermind."

Cole pulled out his phone. "I found a cool project we can try," he said. "It's making glowing Mountain Dew."

"No!" Lloyd yelped. "Never ever waste Mountain Dew."

"Okay, okay," Cole conceded. "Then let's try carving pencil tips."

Jay nodded. "Sounds good."

Kai went into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a handful of pencils and five small knives. He handed one to each ninja and set the pencils down in the middle of the floor. Everyone grabbed a pencil.

"So, all we have to do is basically just carve the lead," Cole said.

Jay examined his pencil. "How?" He wondered. "It's so tiny."

"Just try," Kai told him.

The five started carving their pencils. After about five minutes, they had all finished.

Cole looked at Jay's pencil. "That looks like a couple of hot dogs."

"They're nunchucks!" The blue ninja protested. "And yours looks like a butt."

Cole smacked him lightly. "It's cake! How do you see a butt?"

Jay snickered.

"Jay always sees butts," Lloyd joked.

"Shut it, greenie!" He snarled. He grabbed Cole's pencil and shook it. "Hey, look! It's twerking!"

The others laughed.

Kai held up his pencil. "What do ya think?" He asked.

Lloyd squinted. "That's a nice...uh...pencil…?"

"It's the master of light," he told them. "See? He's invisible."

"Nice try, human torch," Lloyd said. "Mine's an arrow blade."

"I can tell," Zane told him. "Good job, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks!"

"What's yours, Zane?" Cole asked.

The white ninja held up his pencil for all to see. It was a pair of shoes.

"These are Jays," he explained. "I made them for you, Kai."

Kai hugged his nindroid friend. "Thank you, Zane! You're the best!"

…

 **#16 - Me Gusta Hacer Caca en Pescado**

Lloyd sat at the counter, doing his Spanish homework.

"Kai?" He said.

The red ninja turned to his friend. "Yes?"

Lloyd looked down at his paper. "What does 'me gusta hacer caca en pescado' mean?"

Kat laughed. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

The teenager looked up at him, confused. "I'm writing about my life."

"What did you write?"

He read his 'autobiography'. "Mi nombre es Lloyd Garmadon. Yo soy el ninja verde. Disfruto pedos en unicornios y beber mucha, mucha agua del inodoro. Vivo con mi trescientos años viejo tío, mi abuela, tres hermanas pequeñas - Jay, Cole, y Zane - así como mi mono Nya y mi hijo raro Kai. Me gusta hacer caca en pescado, y a veces yo como la caca de los duendes."

Kai stared at the green ninja. "What do you think that means?" He asked.

"My name is Lloyd Garmadon. I am the green ninja. I enjoy riding on dragons and drinking lots and lots of caffeine. I live with my uncle, my mom, three boys - Jay, Cole, and Zane - as well as my female friend Nya and Kai who is my best friend. I like to practice my ninja training, and sometimes I eat lots of candy."

The fire ninja shook his head slowly. "That's not what it means."

"What does it mean then?"

Kai sighed, trying to hide his laughter. "You wrote: 'My name is Lloyd Garmadon. I am the green ninja.'"

"Hey, maybe I'm not so bad at Spanish!"

"I'm not done," he told him. "'I enjoy farting on unicorns and drinking lots and lots of toilet water.'"

Lloyd stared at him blankly. "Is that all?"

"Not even close. 'I live with my three-hundred-year-old uncle, my grandma, three little sisters - Jay, Cole, and Zane - as well as my monkey Nya and my weird son Kai.'"

Lloyd face palmed. "Oh, wow!" He groaned.

"Hold on! We're getting to my favorite part!' Kai continued translating. "'I like to crap on fish, and sometimes I eat the poop of leprechauns.'"

Lloyd burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm failing Spanish!"

"Well, look on the bright side," the red ninja said. "You could always be a comedian. That is, unless you'd prefer to crap on fish for the rest of your life."

...

 _Please review :)_

 _My Halloween story comes out day after tomorrow (October 1)!_


End file.
